


Kiss It Away

by Juiliet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Porn with Feelings, Smut, i got a prompt on tumblr and i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juiliet/pseuds/Juiliet
Summary: “Shhh…” Keith soothed, running his hands through Lance’s hair and pressing a kiss to his temple. “It’s okay, you’re here with me now… shhh…”





	Kiss It Away

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Klangst that starts of with one of them having terrible nightmares, but, it eventually turns super soft and pure, an then eventually turns into sex bc Keith knows the pleasure will stop Lance's nightmares right away (plus he dun want His Boi(tm) to be sad anymore)

“Shhh…” Keith soothed, running his hands through Lance’s hair and pressing a kiss to his temple. “It’s okay, you’re here with me now… shhh…”

Lance clung to him tightly, sobbing into Keith’s shoulder. His chest heaved and shuddered, though less violently now than he had when he’d lurched forward screaming at something invisible. 

The war was over, finished, done. They were now back home on earth with a house that overlooked the beach. Instead of training everyday they were finishing their education, instead of flying lions they were driving cars, and instead of battles they attended press conferences. The threat of death and pain of war was long gone, but their scars still lingered.

“I’m sorry,” Lance managed after a few minutes. He sniffled and wiped his eyes using his sleeves. “I woke you up… Keith… I’m… I’m s-sorry I-”

“No… shhh… look at me.” Keith shushed him, cupping his face. The starlight barely illuminated the sheen of his wet cheeks. Keith wiped them away with his thumb. “Don’t apologize… baby, you aren’t an inconvenience.”

“B-but-” Lance hiccuped, tears spilling fresh. "You’ve been so exhausted…”

“So have you,” Keith murmured, pressing his forehead against Lance’s. “I wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing you were upset… let me take care of you.”

Lance let out a shaky exhale and nodded, his eyes fluttering shut. “Okay…” he breathed. 

Keith kissed him chastely, letting his lips melt into Lance’s mouth. Lance was warm and soft, offering no resistance as Keith leaned him back into the bed. He tasted salty from his tears and minty from his toothpaste. Keith let his hand ride up under Lance’s shirt. Lance sucked in his breath at the touch, then relaxed as Keith traced small patterns on his belly. Keith nosed under Lance’s jaw, finding that mole he liked to target and peppering the area in soft kisses before laving his tongue over the mark and sucking hard. Lance let out a moan, squirming beneath him.

“Keith…” Lance sighed, arching up into him, “ah…”

“Beautiful,” Keith breathed hotly over the blooming purple hues, “you’re so beautiful Lance.”

Lance watched him with half lidded eyes, twin gems twinkling softly. Fear and despair had evaporated to trust and love and Keith found a new place to bruise up. He slipped his hand down into Lance’s boxers, pushing them down just a bit to reveal the blue paladin’s hardening cock. 

“You deserve to feel better things than pain, so much better.” Keith whispered, palming him and coaxing a soft whine from Lance’s lips.

He wrapped his fingers around his length, pumping shallowly. Lance rocked his hips up into his fist, moaning quietly as Keith dotted his neck and collar bones with more hickeys. Lance stayed pliant beneath him, his eyes fallen shut and lips parted.

Finally the movement of Lance’s hips became stuttered and erratic as he tottered near the edge. His head was lolled against a pillow, totally relaxed. 

“Come baby,” Keith murmured, lips ghosting over his bruises. “Come Lance, come for me.”

And with that he did, spilling out over Keith’s fingers. 

“Good,” Keith sang in reverent praises as he worked him through it. “Perfect, you did so well Lance, so good for me…”

Lance breathed heavily, coming down from the high slowly. Keith grabbed a nearby cloth and wiped him clean, tossing the soiled boxers into the hamper. Lance watched him with heavy eyelids. Keith helped him into a new pair of underpants, blowing a raspberry into his tummy just to hear him giggle. 

“Do you feel better?” Keith asked, gathering him up in his arms. 

“Mhm, s’good…” Lance sighed, snuggling into Keith’s chest. “Thank you… Love you samurai.”

“Love you too sharpshooter.” Keith whispered, pecking him as he pulled the covers up around them and they both slipped into a much deeper and nightmare free sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> support me [ @laithen on tumblr!!](http://laithen.tumblr.com/) if u send me prompts i will sometimes expand on them... but no promises.  
> i'm trying to get back into writing after taking a... very long break, so expect seeing more from me soon. i know brave new world fans have been waiting for a long ass time :') i'm so sorry.  
> also about a month ago i broke through a huge barrier, one i've been struggling to get past for a while and that's writing smut without feeling guilty. those who know me personally will understand why this means so much to me. it's really liberating to be able to post this and share my progress with you all. thank you so much for your support <33\. for those who prefer my tamer stuff don't worry, i've got lot's of that in the works, but i just need to celebrate this just for me!
> 
> [don't forget to support the original post!](http://laithen.tumblr.com/post/172187914227/klangst-that-starts-of-with-one-of-them-having)


End file.
